Preparando o inevitável
by Kittara Nao
Summary: Oneshot. Quando se nota que nada é eterno, tem que preparar seu coração para o inevitável. Mas talvez isso cause uma pequena irritação em uma certa morena de olhos claros. Rin x Archer


Fate/ Stay night não me pertence, e pra ser bem sincera também não sei a quem pertence ºOº.

* * *

**Preparando o inevitável**

-

-

-Argh!! – Mais que raiva! Quem aquele idiota pensa que é? Como ele pode me deixar sozinha nesse estado deplorável? Argh! Quando eu por as minhas mãos naquela cabeleira prateada eu o mato! Ah, se o mato!

Caminhava furiosa pelos infinitos corredores de minha mansão. Meu carpete sofria com minhas violentas pisadas. Iria encontrá-lo de qualquer maneira. O que ele pensa que está fazendo? Tinhamos que pensar em um plano para conseguir o Santo Graal!

-Archer! – Esbravejei. Por que? Por que não podia ser a Saber? Por que tinha que ser um servo desobediente e rebelde como o Archer? Respirei fundo. Agora não era hora para reclamar da vida. Tinha que me conformar com aquele inútil de qualquer jeito. – Archer! – Gritei de novo e nem um sinal de vida. Será que teria que passar a tarde toda atrás dele? Pelo visto, o jeito era ir de cômodo em cômodo encontrar aquele imprestável.

Abri a primeira porta por onde passava. Era a sala de música. Lógico que não estaria lá, do jeito que é, deveria estar atacando a geladeira. É isso! A cozinha! Rin Tohsaka, como você não pensou nisso antes?

Em passos curtos e ligeiros cheguei logo ao meu destino, e como havia previsto, lá estava ele. Porém, não esperava que com ele estivesse uma bandeja recém saída do forno lotada de cookies. Olhei curiosa para os biscoitos e para ele. Com toda e absoluta certeza ele não tinha cara de cozinheiro. Entretanto, não foi por esse fato curioso que esqueci minha raiva. Enquanto ele colocava distraidamente os biscoitos em um prato que tinha em cima da bancada principal eu puxei um banco e apoei meus cotovelos na mesma o encarando com um olhar frio e pavoroso que o assustou.

-Oh! Yo, Rin! – Ah, sínico! Sínico! Sínico! Estava praticamente fora de mim, prestes a voar e estrangular seu pescoço. Mas não podia fazer isso, tinha que me controlar, por que senão não concluiria meus objetivos: conquistar o poder do cálice sagrado.

-Aonde esteve? – Perguntei com secura na voz e mantive a mesma expressão. Ele me olhou fingindo uma falsa inocência e apontou para o local. Óbvio que esteve na cozinha, mas... Argh!! Como ele me irrita. Peguei um dos cookies recém assados e o levei à boca. Maldita hora que desenvolvi a habilidade de comer quando fico nervosa! Maldita hora que ele me deixou nervosa! Maldita hora que ele fez cookies tão deliciosos! Me desliguei completamente da bronca em que lhe dava e começei a comer inconscientemente o resto dos biscoitos que estavam no prato.

-Rin – Ele estava claramente espantado. Claro, nunca me vira desse jeito e a culpa é duplamente dele. Primeiro por me tirar do sério e segundo por saber cozinhar divinamente. – Você está bem? – Notei que hesitou um pouco em perguntar. Provavelmente estava com medo de que eu acabasse comendo-o também.

-Não! – Exclamei cuspindo farelos do alimento para todos os lados – Estou furiosa! Fora de mim! – E farelos e mais farelos voavam pela bancada. Archer tinha estampado na cara um expressão incomum: nojo. – Nós deviamos estar pensando em como vencer essa guerra e você some para fazer biscoitos. – Tinha acabado de engolir o último pedaço do que estava comendo e instantaneamente levei outro à boca, ou levaria se o prato já não estivesse vazio. – Mais o que? – Mirei minhas orbes desesperadas para o pequeno objeto de porcelana lotado de migalhas. – Cade? – Peguei-o e começei a tateá-lo desesperadamente com olhos arregalados de espanto, tive certeza em ver uma gota descendo da testa de meu servo. Olheio-o com meus olhos cheio de fúria.

-Faça mais! – Exigi aspera. Hunpft! Não acredito que sumiu durante tanto tempo para fazer tão poucos biscoitos. Se é desse jeito, que faça mais!

-Mas você não acabou de reclamar que temos que bolar... – Ele tentava se explicar e eu continuava a fitá-lo com o mesmo olhar.

-Faça mais! – Repeti minha exigência. Mais será possível que além de burro, incompetente, inútil também era surdo?! Bufei irritada. O que ele estava esperando? Por que estava ali parado com aquela cara achatada? Será que não ouviu? – Você é surdo ou se faz de um? – Perguntei indignada e vi mais um gota descendo por sua testa. Já sentia minhas veias pulsando. Eu queria mais cookies e teria mais cookies! Lancei novamente meu olhar ameaçador e ele pareceu voltar a vida.

-Sinto muito, mais os ingredientes acabaram! – Ele só podia estar brincando comigo!

-E daí que os ingredientes acabaram? Que saia para comprá-los! – Exclamei enquanto mendigava o que restou do alimento. Ele olhou para mim como se a resposta fosse óbvia e eu o olhei sem entender.

-Não posso sair para comprar se eu não tenho dinheiro para fazê-lo! – Ele me disse revirando os olhos como se me chamasse de burra. A sorte dele era que ele sabia cozinhar e ainda me era útil na guerra, caso ao contrário já estaria de volta a seu tempo há séculos!

-Ótimo! Darei ele a você! – Peguei minha carteira, só faltava sair moscas. Maldita hora em que resolvi usar somente cartões de crédito. Peguei um casaco e minha bolsa e segui em direção à saída esperando ser seguida, o que não aconteceu. Hoje ele estava testando minha paciência, não era possível! – Anda estrupício!!

Saímos de casa em passos rápidos, quanto antes chegarmos ao mercado, antes teriamos cookies e fariamos o plano. Sentia o olhar curioso de meu servo sobre as coisas, certamente não estava acostumado com a movimentação de pessoas durante o dia. Então, antes que me estressasse mais com sua natureza lerda, o segurei pelo pulso e o arrastei para o mercado.

Corri ao avistar nosso destino e meu servo estava sendo vergonhosamente arrastado pela rua atraindo a atenção de todos que passavam pela mesma. Pensa que me sinto culpada? Hunpft, nem um pouco. Pronto, agora era só pegar o que precisa, ir pra casa e acabar logo com essa tortura.

-Pronto, me dê a lista! – Eu que estava parada um passo a frente dele estiquei meu braço esquerdo pedindo que ali fosse colocado o pequeno pedaço de papel com os ingredientes. Esperei ele mexer em um bolso, no outro, e no outro, e em mais um outro. Ah!! Ele só podia estar fazendo isso para me irritar, não é possível! Assim que vi que havia achado o pequeno papel, no mesmo instante eu o arranquei de sua mão! Vamos ver... Vamos ver... Ah! É muita coisa pra eu fazer tudo sozinha!

-Toma! Você fica com essa parte! – entreguei metade da lista que a essa hora estava praticamente ilegível. – Você vai por al..

-Hai hai – Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça e saiu me deixando falando sozinha! Respira Rin! Respira! Santa paciência! Entre mercado à dentro tremendo de raiva e fazendo terceiros tremerem também! Vamos lá, primeira e única parada, grãos e produtos em pó. Andava olhando as prateleiras e o pequeno papel na minha mão, não entendia uma palavra de que estava escrito. Além do estado atual ser deplorável a letra de Archer era algo semalhante a um garrancho.

-Mas que diabos está escrito aqui? – Reclamei alto demais. Droga!

-Será que posso ajudar? – Uma moça com o uniforme do mercado veio até a mim oferencendo-me ajuda, talvez me seja útil.

-Oh! Sim, obrigada! Não consigo saber qual dos ingredientes eu devo pegar. – Sorri de modo gentil me controlando para não mandar todos para o quinto dos infernos. Eu estava nervosa e precisava comer, comer aqueles cookies, nenhum outro, somente aqueles feitos por ele.

-5 minutos depois-

-Não, aqui está escrito farinha de trigo – Uma moça rebatia o que a outra dizia, e assim começava o velho falatório. Em minha volta tinham umas sete mulheres e dois seres de sexo indefinido discutindo o que estava escrito na maldita lista. Minha cabeça estava quase matando, a dor só aumentava a cada minuto.

-Rin, algum problema? – Aquela voz grossa no meu ouvido fez com que eu me arrepiasse e levasse um susto devastador. Todos! Todos! E o meu principal é você! Ah, me provoca que eu raspo esse seu cabelinho prateado e pinto suas sobrancelhas! Me provoca pra ver.

-Não entendo seu garrancho e nem elas! – Apontei para as mulheres que discutiam como se aquilo fosse mudar o futuro delas em alguma coisa. Olhei de novo para Archer e o vi pegando tudo que precisava e seguir em direção ao caixa. Fui atrás dele deixando aquelas malucas a ponto de se matarem ali.

Depois de quase 10 minutos em pé naquela maldita fila, conseguimos finalmente voltar para casa. Seguimos e deixamos todos os ingredientes sobre a bancada da cozinha e começamos a preparar os fabulosos cookies, aliás, ele começou a preparar os fabulosos cookies. Eu somente mantive-me sentada o observando. Olhava atenta a cada detalhe daquele corpo. Por que eu estava mesmo irritada com ele? Não lembrava o motivo, só sabia que estava com fome e começo a desconfiar que desdo início não se tratava de biscoitos e sim de quem os fazia. Sorria enquanto ele se mantinha de costas e quando se voltava para mim mantinha linha dura. Sabia que ele não poderia estar comigo para sempre por isso, preferia aproveitar esse momento do meu jeito. Talvez fosse o motivo de minha irritação, saber que nada é eterno e nem ele seria em minha vida. Agora estamos só eu e ele, nessa cozinha que preparou meu coração para o inevitável: o amor que eu sinto por aquele cozinheiro misterioso que entrou em minha vida em meio de morte.

-

-

_Srta. T_

_

* * *

  
_

Essa é minha primeira fic fora do universo de Naruto por isso, espero que gostem. Sugestões, críticas e elogios serão sempre bem vindos.

Kisses Kisses

Ja ne


End file.
